


Never Stop

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: Harry and Draco make plans for the future, Based off of the song Never Stop by Safetysuit, requested by kellinicolejones on tumblr.





	

_I’ll never stop losing my breath_  
_Every time I see you looking back at me_  
 _I’ll never stop holding your hand_  
 _I’ll never stop holding your door_

It felt like something out of a dream.

The mornings they’d wake up curled together, smiles and yawns and sleepy kisses shared over coffee before work, dinners with Ron and Hermione or Blaise and Pansy, nights that were so impossibly perfect that Draco hadn’t ever thought they could exist.

And it was all _real_.

Draco was pondering this while sitting on their bed, Harry fussing with his tie in the mirror in front of him. Draco smiled slightly at the sight of his fumbling fingers, always so strong and capable yet unable to figure out the tie.

Draco caught his eye in the mirror, trying not to laugh. Harry smiled and glanced down before blushing and looking back.

“Admit it,” Harry said. “You think this is hilarious.”

“It’s a bit amusing, yes.”

“Prat.”

Draco grinned. “It’s not my fault Blaise picked a fancy place.”

Harry shook his head and smiled before speaking. His voice was a bit softer, more sincere. “You haven’t really done this before, have you?” 

“I’ve worn a tie before, Potter, sometimes I think you forget how I was raised.”

Harry gave up on the tie and turned around to face Draco. “No, I mean the dinners. The living together. The whole-” he waved his hand in the air, “-couple thing.”

Draco suddenly felt shy, slowly reaching for Harry’s hand and tugging him in to sit on the bed. “You a mind reader or something?”

“So I was right,” Harry said, holding Draco’s hand with both of his, turning it over and stroking his skin.

“In a way.”

Harry glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow, asking silently for an elaboration. 

“Well… My parents were very in love when I was younger, my father would bring my mother gifts, flowers, the whole thing. He adored her.” Draco sighed, and Harry squeezed his hand. “Things became strained when everything… You know….”

Harry nodded, leaning in close to press a kiss just under Draco’s ear. Draco felt himself blush.

“What was that for?”

Harry kissed him again and shrugged, simply saying “I like you.”

Draco snorted softly. “I should hope so.”

“Well, I do.” Harry smiled up at him and Draco felt like his heart was louder in his ears. “What about you?”

“I like you too, Harry.”

“No,” Harry laughed. “I mean, with your parents, and the rest… What about you?”

“Oh. Well, after things started going downhill with them, I wasn’t really exposed to a lot of… couple things, as you’d say.”

“Ah.”

Draco smirked at Harry, going back to their earlier banter. “I kissed Theo Nott at a party a few times, though.”

“Hm,” Harry said, raising both eyebrows. “Should I be jealous?”

“Very,” Draco murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to Harry’s, definitely surpassing Theodore Nott’s kissing skills.

Harry smiled when they broke apart, still holding Draco’s hand. “You know what this means though, don’t you?”

“What?”

“I’m going to have to plan every cliche date and sappy, romantic gesture possible. To make up for lost time.”

Suddenly Draco felt choked up, gazing at Harry smiling up at him and absentmindedly tracing circles on Draco’s hand. 

“Every cliche, huh?” he said softly.

Harry nodded. “Picnic in the park. Dinner and a film, shared popcorn. Top of the Eiffel tower, even, if we get the time off. Maybe that bridge, the one with the locks, if we’ve got the time.”

“You… You want to take me to Paris? To _Pont des arts?”_

Harry just kept smiling, and Draco felt like he could burst.

“If that’s what it’s called, yeah, I’d like to.”

_Cliche romantic picnic film Paris lost time-_

“Speechless…?” Harry’s voice was soft, and Draco could barely nod before he was kissing him again.

“We’ve got to- Blaise- Dinner-” Harry said between kisses.

Draco pulled back. “I think Blaise can stand to wait a few more moments.”

Harry’s smile then was better than all the trips to France Draco could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
